Conventionally, a dance game device is known that is configured to provide stepping motion timing instructions to a player by a sequential scrolling display so that the player performs stepping motions (steps) in accordance with the timing instructions and the stepping motions performed by the player are evaluated (see Japanese Patent No. 3003851). Further, a system is known that is configured to display stepping motion evaluation results of a plurality of players on one display (see Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2006-247258). Further, a system is known that provides terminal devices that can detect motions by the players to each of a plurality of players and allows for a guide image to be used in common among the players to encourage the motions of the plurality of players while being able to evaluate the motions of each player by receiving detection signals from the terminal devices for evaluating the motion states of the players (see Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2007-125251).
However, in the conventional device or systems, although a player receives instructions for a stepping motion timing in accordance with a song, for example, the player may want to change the level of the contents of the timing instructions in the middle of the song if the contents of the stepping motion timing instructions are too difficult or too easy compared to the skill level of the stepping motions of that player. However, in the conventional device or systems, respective players are not able to adjust the degree of the stepping motions in accordance with their own stepping motion skill level when a plurality of players are performing the stepping motions while watching a shared display screen.
Consequently, an object of one aspect of an invention is to provide an exercise support device, a program, an exercise support system, and a motion detection device that allow a player to select that player's own display for instructing on the timing of motions without performing a special operation while performing the motions when a display for instructing the player on the timing of the motions is conducted and the player is performing the motions in accordance with the display.